


It's Fate!

by cherryredriots



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Skateboarding, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with a soulmark on their skin where their soulmate touches them for the first time, Killua and Gon meet at the local skatepark.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	It's Fate!

**Author's Note:**

> ive been binge-watching this show for the past week and it's completely consumed my brain. i just started the chimera ant arc and normally i'd wait until i finished the show before writing something but killugon has me by the throat and forced me to write this. i hope you like it!

With his skateboard tucked under his arm, Killua hops out of his family's car and makes his way across the parking lot until he reaches the grassy edge of the local playground. 

Behind him, he can hear the rustle of his mother's dress sweeping across the pavement and she calls out to him, "Kalluto and I will be sitting over here, darling!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grunts, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively.

His mother's constant surveillance is such an annoyance; Killua loathes the fact that she constantly has to keep him within her sights, never allowing him to stray too far. If it were up to him, he'd be here alone, free to do as he pleases, but she'd never allow that and the compromise of her presence while he hit up the neighborhood skatepark was struck. Killua supposes he should be thankful that he convinced her to leave the house at all.

Being cooped up like Milluki isn't his style.

Letting out a weary sigh, Killua passes the set of monkey bars on the far end of the playground, currently devoid of hanging kids, and steps foot on the concrete of the skatepark at long last.

He sets his skateboard on the ground at his feet and places a foot on the deck, rolling it back and forth mindlessly as he surveys his surroundings.

There's a group of three skaters lingering over near the half-pipe, beanies low on their heads as they pass around a joint and take turns taking hits. Their skateboards lay abandoned on the ground, pops of colorful stickers boasting different bands and businesses littering the surfaces of each. 

To Killua's right, there's an older guy grinding down the handrails of the stairs leading to the recreation center on the top of the hill. Killua watches as his board slips and he takes a tumble, his knee making a painful  _ crack _ as he collides with the concrete. 

Anyone else would wince in sympathy, but Killua merely blinks and returns his attention to his own board as the man clutches his leg in pain. 

Thankfully, Killua doesn't have to share the ramps with anyone—as the man seems out of commission for the day and the other losers are too busy with whatever they're doing to do any real skating—so he pushes off with his foot and glides down into the bowl. 

The wheels rolling against the concrete is music to Killua's ears as he rides up the ramp and grabs the tail of his board in a McTwist. He lands smoothly, a smirk pulling at his lips as he sails across the bowl towards another ramp. He goes up and just as he's reaching down to grab his board again, he hears someone shout, "Hey, cool skateboard!"

Killua falters in shock, nearly wiping out in the face of this distraction. By some miracle, he gets the board under him and lands safely, but not before the same voice pipes up again, "Can you teach me how to ride?"

Killua rides up the ramp closest to the voice and hops off his board, catching it in his hand. "Who are you?" he asks, eyes finally landing on his admirer. Dark hair stands on end above big, sparkling brown eyes and a wide smile.

"Hi, I'm Gon!"

"My name's Killua," he replies, tucking his free hand into his pocket. "You really wanna learn to ride?"

"Yeah! It looks like so much fun!" 

Killua shrugs. "Alright. Got nothing better to do, so why not? C'mon," he calls over his shoulder as he heads towards the area of flat surface not occupied by railings. "Okay, so I guess we'll start with you grabbing my shoulders and balancing on the board to get a feel for it."

"Okay!" Gon nods, smile never leaving his face. Determination, though, does cloud his expression as he settles both hands on Killua's shoulders and steps onto the board.

"You ready?" Killua asks and gets another nod in response.

With both of his hands shoved into his pockets, Killua slowly starts to shuffle sideways, pulling Gon on the skateboard.

"Hey, I'm doing it!" Gon cries, his eyes widening and lighting up as he looks up from his feet and Killua feels a small smile pull at his lips. 

"Wanna go faster now?" Killua asks, his own eyes glinting with a challenge that Gon rises to with an enthusiastic  _ Yeah! _

Killua starts pulling Gon and the board faster and Gon lets out a loud laugh, grinning ear to ear. After they've gone down and back a few times, Gon lets go of Killua's shoulders and hollers, "Killua, look!" 

Killua opens his mouth to reply when suddenly, the wheel of Killua's skateboard hits a stray rock and Gon is thrown from the board. Without a second thought, Killua jumps forward and grabs hold of Gon, wrapping his fingers tightly around his upper arm.

But Gon's momentum is too great and sends both boys crashing into the ground, Killua landing on top of Gon with a groan.

"Ouch!"

Pushing himself up with his arms, Killua finds his and Gon's faces extremely close, nearly nose to nose, and it makes an embarrassed flush flood his cheeks. "Be more careful, dammit!" he barks as he scrambles to stand.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Gon chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He stands up and brushes his green shorts off with a laugh and asks, "Can we go again? I think I've almost got it!"

"Uh," Killua stutters, still flustered, "yeah, sure."

The boys take their previous positions and practice rolling up and down the pavement, back and forth, until Gon can balance on the rolling board without help. When Killua gives him a push and he glides across the ground by himself, Gon and Killua both throw their hands into the air and let out a cheer.

"I'm ready for more!" Gon tells Killua after he jumps off the board and teeters for a moment before straightening up.

"Okay!" Killua agrees, grinning. "Now watch what I do, alright?" 

With his left foot on the board, Killua pushes off with his other foot and rolls down the pavement, swerving back and forth lazily. He reaches the edge of the concrete and does a kickflip before turning around only to see Gon with stars in his eyes.

"You're so amazing, Killua!"

Heat swarms to Killua's face as a horde of butterflies explode in his stomach. "Stop that, it's so embarrassing!" he chides, but Gon just laughs and smiles at him.

Cheeks still a vibrant red, he rides back to Gon easily and hops off the board, stepping on the tail to send it up into his hand. "You gotta use your weight to move and keep your balance, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it!" That determination that was apparent on Gon's face earlier returns tenfold as he takes the board from Killua. Their fingers brush as the board changes hands and Killua feels a spark burst on his skin, making his blush deepen.

Gon steps onto the board and pushes off, settling his right foot on the board once he builds enough momentum. Beside him, Killua follows to help if needed and sure enough, about halfway down the line, Gon tries to swerve to the left and nearly loses his balance; before he can go careening to the ground once more, he grabs Killua's hand and balances out with a relieved sigh.

The butterflies in Killua's stomach happily respond to the touch, fluttering their featherlight wings as Gon intertwines their fingers before turning to smile at Killua in thanks.

"I thought I was getting the hang of it, but I guess not, huh?" Gon laughs, clutching tighter to Killua's hand when he attempts to veer to the left again.

"Nah, you're doing okay," Killua assures him as Gon pushes off with his foot to get himself rolling again.

"Can you teach me how to do that cool flip too?"

Killua lets out a laugh, but still nods an affirmative with a grin pulling at his lips.

A few scratched knees and skinned hands later, Gon has mastered the basics and hops off the skateboard, handing it over to Killua. "I'm starving! Do you wanna share my snacks?"

"Yeah, okay," Killua agrees, returning Gon's smile.

Gon's face lights up and he nods, darting over to his bright backpack to sift through its contents. Humming, he pulls out two cans of orange soda and a pair of Choco Robos.

Gathering the snacks up in his arms, Gon asks, "You wanna sit under that tree over there?"

Killua takes the soda and Choco Robo handed to him and shrugs. "Sounds good to me."

Side by side, the two make their way over to the tallest tree in the park and find refuge from the summer sun in the cool shade under its limbs.

"Wait!" Gon says as Killua starts to sit down on the grass, craning his neck to look up and points at the top of the tree. "Wanna race to the top?"

Killua tips his head back to look at the top of the tree as well, then looks at Gon with a smirk. "You're on."

Shoving their snacks into their pockets, both boys count down, "Three. Two. One. Go!"

Killua jumps and grabs hold of the lowest branch he can find, pulling himself up effortlessly. Once he's got his footing, he looks up and settles his hands on two branches to haul himself higher up in the tree. 

Beside him, Gon is practically hopping from limb to limb, his feet only touching each branch for a moment before he's jumping and grabbing the next.

They keep pace with each other, advancing up the tree side by side, step by step. Killua tries his best to surpass Gon, but every time he speeds up, Gon is right there beside him before he can blink. 

With the top in sight, Killua grits his teeth in a determined grin and lifts his body up to the final branch while keeping an eye on Gon. The moment he gets his feet under him, Killua straightens up and at the same time, both boys touch the tip of the tree, yelling out, "Goal!"

"Yes, I won!" Gon cries, lifting his arms above his head.

"No way, I totally won!" Killua refutes, poking a finger into Gon's chest.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh!"

The two argue, getting in each other's faces as they balance on the thin branches beneath their feet.

"Let's just say we tied!" Gon finally requests, putting his hands up placatingly.

Scoffing, Killua turns his head and plops down on the branch below him. "Fine."

Gon takes a seat next to Killua with a smile and digs his snacks out of his pocket. Killua follows his lead and takes out his own snacks as Gon pops the top on his soda and takes a drink.

Popping a chocolate ball into his mouth, Killua cuts his eyes over to Gon and asks, "How old are you anyway?"

"Twelve!" Gon chirps.

"Same as me…" Killua mutters under his breath.

After taking another sip of his drink and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Gon turns to face Killua. "Do you go to school around here?"

"Not yet," Killua replies, kicking his legs back and forth mindlessly. "My family just moved here from Padokea, so I just got registered."

"That's awesome! We'll be going to school together then! You should come over to my house, I can show you around the neighborhood!"

Killua hums, shoving a handful of chocolate balls in his mouth. "That sounds fun."

Pumping a fist in front of himself, Gon declares, "It will be! I know all the best places!"

A hint of baby blue peeks out from underneath the sleeve of Gon's shirt when he moves and he catches Killua staring at it. "Oh, that's my soulmark!" he says— _ talk about stating the obvious,  _ Killua thinks—then lifts his sleeve to show the full mark. It wraps around his upper arm, a distinct handprint.

In the exact place that Killua grabbed him when he started to fall earlier.

"Pretty cool, right?" he preens, grinning. "Where's your mark, Killua?"

A blush paints Killua's cheeks as he whips his head to the side, away from Gon. "None of your business!" he snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gon just laughs in the face of his hostility and goes back to eating his snacks, chewing thoughtfully.

After a few minutes in companionable silence, Gon decides to break it with, "My Aunt Mito is gonna pick me up soon. Are you gonna be here tomorrow, too?"

Killua folds his arms behind his head. "Depends. My mom is a total pain who won't leave me alone, so I'll have to convince her." When Gon deflates, looking disappointed, Killua amends, "I'll try my best."

Just like that, Gon brightens back up like the sun coming out from behind dark storm clouds. "Awesome!"

When the two watch a little red car pull into the park's parking lot, Gon leans over to peck Killua's cheek, then jumps down from the branch they were sitting on. He bounds effortlessly from branch to branch until he lands on the ground with a bounce in his step. "Bye, Killua!" he calls, waving up at him. "See you tomorrow!" 

And with that, he runs off and disappears into the car, leaving Killua stunned silent. He reaches up to put a hand on his shoulder, feels the phantom touch imprinted there in a brilliant emerald and presses the other to his cheek where his skin burns from the lips that touched for only the briefest of seconds.

Man, he's totally screwed.

With a defeated sigh, Killua slowly climbs back down the tree and makes his way over to the bench his mother is perched on to keep a watchful eye on her son.

"Let's go," he says, already turning to walk towards their car.

"Who was that boy you were playing with, Kil?" his mother needles once she stands and catches up with him.

"That was Gon," Killua explains. "He's my…

friend."

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryredriots) if you'd like!!


End file.
